The Wedding And after Party
by seaweedbrain's sister
Summary: Sequel to The wedding(before wedding) witch I will post soon. Anyway, it's Percy and Annabeth's wedding day. Just about the wedding and party after. Art by Viria.
1. The bride walks down the isle

The wedding

Bianca and Juliette were with Annabeth getting their dresses on. Their dresses were dark blue with a GRAY belt. The dresses matched their eyes almost perfectly.

Here they come. Gracefully they walk down the aisle. Then then take a seat next to sally and Paul.

the Bridesmaids walk with their partner. Mine is Nico. The maid of honor walks with the best man, that's Nico and I. next, I watch as Hazel comes down the isle with Frank, Piper with Jason, and **(this is just funny) **Thalia with Leo.

Now it's time for Annabeth to walk down the aisle. Here she comes. She is dressed in a grayish-whitish dress. It has a sweetheart neckline and Jewels and the upper half. Annabeth doesn't usually dress this way even at special occasions but, hey this is HER wedding. She takes hands with Percy and says the vows I only listened when she says," I do." They repeat the process with Percy," I do," he says his voice quivering ever so slightly.

We walk back to the ballroom from outside and have a toast. Andromeda, Juliette, Bianca, and Luke give a toast to the newlyweds and Nico and I for giving them a great life. Soon, it's time for the first dance. Percy and Annabeth call us up to dance the first dance with them. We walk up and the song starts. It's How far we've come by Matchbox Twenty, only the words aren't there. We all know the song by heart so we sing. About half way though the song Annabeth and I switch people. Now I am with Percy. When the song ends Percy Kisses me. I kiss him back. A few people in the crowd Cheer, Annabeth looks at me and I say,"Go ahead, "loudly," We're engaged so he is practically your brother." Nico pulls Annabeth in for a kiss and she gives him one. Percy and I kiss again too. Annabeth and I switch back and Nico Picks me up Bridal style. Percy does the same to Annabeth.

**So, how did you guys like it? I will be posting a prequel when I get it done. Bianca, do the disclaimer**

**Bianca: Okay mommy, Rick owns and name and The Percy Jackson Characters, he does not own Andromeda, Luke, Juliette, or Nicole**


	2. After party

Now it's 7:30 and the party has just begun. Annabeth calls for all of the girls 20 and younger, exception for herself. I walk up with Thalia in tow. The twins and Andromeda are already up there. The song starts playing. Now its Royals by Lorde. Again it has no words, Annabeth, Thalia, and I start singing. By the time we got to the really high notes, I was the only singing because I am the only one who can hit AND hold them. When the song ends, everyone cheers.

It's time for Karaoke to start. Just then, Percy, Luke, and Nico walk up to the front. Percy grabs the microphone and says, " The three of us are going to sing Demons by Imagine Dragons and then Nicole and I are going to sing."

The song begins and Percy Starts,_ When the days are cold and the cards all fold and the saints we see are all made of gold when your dreams all fail and the ones we hail are the worst of all and the blood's run stale,"_

_Nico sang," I wanna hide the truth, I wanna shelter you, But with the beast inside There's nowhere we can hide, No matter what we breed We still are made of greed,"_

_Luke, Percy's son, sang, "This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide," _

_Percy sang, "When the curtain's call it's the last of all when the lights fade out all the sinners crawl_

_ So they dug your grave and the masquerade will come calling out at the mess you've made,"_

_Nico sang Don't wanna let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Don't wanna hide the truth No matter what we breed We still are made of greed_

_Luke sang," This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide,"_

_Nico sang," They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul I need to let you go Your eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how,"_

_Nico, Luke, and Percy sang," When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide Don't get too close It's dark inside It's where my demons hide It's where my demons hide,"_

Everyone cheers. Next, I have to go up and sing with Percy, gods I am freaking out. I walk up to the front Is Taylor Swift.

_[Percy:]_  
I find myself at your door,  
Just like all those times before,  
I'm not sure how I got there,  
All roads—they lead me here.

I imagine you are home,  
In your room, all alone,  
And you open your eyes into mine,  
And everything feels better,

_[Both:]_  
and right before your eyes,  
I'm breaking, no past  
No reasons why,  
Just you and me.

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye.

_[Nicole:]_  
You find yourself at my door,  
Just like all those times before,  
You wear your best apology,  
But I was there to watch you leave,

And all the times I let you in,  
Just for you to go again,  
Disappear when you come back,  
Everything is better.

_[Both:]_  
and right before your eyes,  
I'm aching, no past  
Nowhere to hide,  
Just you and me...

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye, eye, eye...

_[Nicole:]_ This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong,  
_[Percy:]_ This is the last time I say it's been you all along,  
_[Nicole:]_ This is the last time I let you in my door,  
_[Percy:]_ This is the last time, I won't hurt you anymore.

Oh, oh, oh,

This is the last time I'm asking you this,  
Put my name at the top of your list,  
This is the last time I'm asking you why,  
You break my heart in the blink of an eye.

_[4x:]_  
This is the last time I'm asking you,  
Last time I'm asking you,  
Last time I'm asking you this...

The crowd cheered. Well, thatt be able to talk tomorrow. We bowed and went back to the Table and sat down. At around 10:00 the twins fell asleep and we decided to go back to the hotel room.

"Nico,"I say,"I love you,"

"I love you too," he says, "we forgot to tell them you are pregnant,"

"we can tell them tomorrow," I say, "good night."

We are now laying in our bed with the twins in the one next to us.

**Did you guys like? Please review. The first part has been posted,**


End file.
